Retribution/Heavy Weapon Squad/Strategy
Note: This is written for patch 3.19.1 balance. Overview The Heavy Weapon Squad is the Imperial Guard T1 heavy weapon unit, comparable to units like the Shuriken Cannon Weapon Team or Chaos Havocs in function. It starts out as a suppression unit and can be upgraded to either hard anti-vehicle or soft anti-everything duty. The lascannon upgrade is especially powerful compared to other similar units. The Tier 1 function of the Heavy Weapon Squad is primarily to counter melee squads and secondarily to counter heavy ranged builds; in Tier 2, its ability to counter ranged infantry dwindles as their firepower may just overwhelm a suppression unit, which makes it either a melee deterrent or a long-range damage dealer (with one of the upgrades). Composition The HWS is composed of 4 models in its untouched state, whereas other heavy weapon units consist of 3 squad members (the SCWT squad has only 3 functional members as well; the weapon platform doesn't have health). This can improve its survivability in some situations, although the models are more vulnerable to AoE damage than the more robust Devastator or Havoc equivalents. The Sergeant upgrade can further grow the squad to 5 members total. One model in the squad carries the heavy weapon, while the other regular squad members are unarmed in the 3.19.1 iteration. They used to have lasguns for nominal ranged damage, but the weapons were removed in an attempt to fix a bug; however, this has resulted in the unarmed members running out to melee attack a target whenever the squad is manually ordered to target a specific enemy. This, of course, severely limits the viability of this unit (especially against vehicles) and it is currently a less popular choice, although not unused. A work-around for this flaw can be achieved by pressing the "s" key (hotkey for the Stop button) right after a manual attack order, which can keep the unarmed members from running too far out. Repair The HWS is unique in that it is the only heavy weapon unit – and the only non-starting unit – that can repair vehicles and buildings, further improving the Imperial Guard's infantry-vehicle symbiosis. It can even do this while set-up, allowing the squad to continue to fire while repairing, unlike units of other factions. They synergize well with Sentinels in T1, as the Heavy Weapon Squad will suppress while the Sentinel stands guard, firing and soaking damage while getting repaired, and protects the HWS from flanks or jump troops with the Ground Pound ability. Combined with the typical 2-3 GM builds, this gives the IG player numerous sources of repair support. Upgrades Sergeant The Sergeant increases the squad's survivability by adding another squad member, but also makes the unit "entrench" when the heavy weapon is set up. An "entrenched" squad is marked with a yellow bubble effect, and it cannot be knocked back or suppressed. This, of course, makes the unit more resistant to counters such as Assault Marines, but also allows it to win suppression vs. suppression "duels" (in which squads typically take turns firing and getting suppressed), as the HWS will no longer be suppressed at all. On the downside, the Sergeant has a substantial Power cost of (consider that the squad itself costs ), and the extra member does have an Population Cap and upkeep effect as well. Lascannon The anti-vehicle upgrade for the HWS is superb, doing as much damage as the Ork and Eldar anti-vehicle platforms which have no snare effect, but still getting the snare (50% reduced speed for 5 seconds on hit) effect that the lower-damage Devastator and Havoc lascannons have. A solid choice, although many IG players still go for Storm Troopers instead. Autocannon The autocannon option has a long range and damages all kinds of targets somewhat, but isn't super effective against anything in specific and loses the suppression effect of the heavy bolter. The upgrade is typically picked to counter a combination of infantry and some sort of light vehicle; some players get two of them to make this option more effective. Category:Retribution multiplayer unit subpages